


The garden we created

by Taufer



Series: For eternity and across infinite [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taufer/pseuds/Taufer
Summary: "This garden, its nothing more than a painting. Let me add the light and give it the depth it deserves my love." She whispers into my ear."Eternity shall your light last my sweet light." I whisper and kiss her gently before I look in her eyes. They shine the same gold as the time we met before immemorial."And let your darkness spread across infinite my love." She says as she disappears into nothing.For I am alone for as long as this garden lasts. This garden where I will stay for all eternity."Our greatest work will be my prison, was it really worth it Svitla?"
Series: For eternity and across infinite [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895167
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. First words

Eternity and Infinity had been gone before I gained sentience, I a floating orb of gold shining through darkness. The only thing here.

The only thing here except the empty space that my light did not touch, that belonged to _it_. The thing that was older and more ancient than Eternity and Infinity, I have tried to talk to _it_ but no words were ever replied.

"This is all that there is? Spreading across infinite is just you?" _it_ never replied, so I sit and talk to myself until _it_ talks to me.

" **Tell me child, are you not afraid? Gazing into the void is not wise less something glares back** " no voice was heard, yet I was shaken to my very core.

"Why would I be afraid? You are the absence of me. It is more lonely than scary." I didn't receive a reply.


	2. I the endless hunger am lonely

I who does not have a voice does not know the concept of sound, that was the invention of the young one before me. Language was created by me to have coherent thoughts and understandability on what I am, sound came after.

But before the little light came I was alone.

My own thoughts had entertained me for countless millennia before I felt the madness grow.

Then I came up with concepts, before this time and distance was nothing more than my own imagination.

They had left me in time to go and explore more of nothing, to cross the infinite that I had already reached long ago.

Yet again, I was lonely.

Then I heard it, the concept of which was new to me. The idea of hearing anything was new and unexplored. 

It came from a light, a light that pushed back my darkness and created a new concept in reality while doing so.

Feeling.

"Anyone here?" It said, scared and a bit awkward.

I wanted to answer but I had no voice of my own, and for the first time in all my life I felt sad. Unable to communicate with another, for not even when I had created Eternity and Infinity had they spoken, I had not made them to do so.

But this foreign being, this little light had spoken to me.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to. Its ok." They said and stayed quiet.

I wished to tell them that they weren't alone.

But no sound came.


	3. A gift?

The little light had been silent for many eons, they had not uttered a word since I had tried to speak. Then I felt it. Another existence in this nothingness.

It had the same radiance as the light, yet it was different.

The thing floated to the very edge of its creators light and entered my domain.

It was warm and pleasant, the most pleasant thing I had felt since the time long ago. When I first discovered feeling.

"A gift." The light whispered.

I held tightly to it. But once I did I felt the warmth whither.

"Gentle, it will crack beneath the weight of darkness if you hold on so tightly." The light said as the gift returned.

"It is a messenger of sorts, you do not need to speak for it will help you communicate with me." They say as the gift is absorbed. "Little light? Is that your name for me?" They had released the gift back to me.

What is this thing? It was an odd one, unlike my creations this one had physical form. It was oddly endearing.

" **what is its name?** " I say, but without sound it comes out as nothing. I use the gift they gave me.

"The present." The light replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally created the present so now things will be taking place in order. Before everything seemed random because there was no present. Only past and future. Odd concepts I'm not sure I have enough brain for.


	4. The before

"Was there anything before you?" The light asked, in a hushed whisper. The light was fading, getting weaker as the time passed.

" **I do not know little light** " I had thought of this question before, throughout this infinite amount of time that question was asked innumerable. Yet no conclusive answer was ever reached. " **I never thought about it** "

"Well hopefully after me another will come, and they will care for you just as I." They said before disappearing entirely. Leaving me to my lonesome once again.

The time we had spent with one another was a small percentile of my existence, yet I couldn't help feel the coldness spread through my domain as the warmth that once touched my borders vanished. As if I was not accustomed to the feeling of nothingness.

The familiar sense of loneliness clinging to me with the affection of my once rampant madness. My hope now gone. Leaving only the present in its stead.

" **I don't.** "


End file.
